100 Moments, 100 Memories, A Lifetime to Spend
by marshmallow7
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge from WaterAngel-Alyssa. Random characters, random genres, may include some crossovers, does NOT contain yaoi/yuri/smut
1. Beginning

_**Beginning

* * *

**_

The Lingering Sentiment gazed up longingly into the sky, reminiscing everything it has been through as Terra. His friends, his master and the happiness they spent together— all distant memories of the past.

Ever since the MQE, their lives had been changed forever. If only he could go back in time and change everything… But that was an impossible dream. Instead, the Lingering Sentiment started walking. This wasn't the end. Sure he couldn't change the past, but he could always start a new **beginning** now and change the future.

"_Ven, Aqua… One day, I swear I'll make things right…"_

_**

* * *

From WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Hope u likee! Expect more soon~**_


	2. Dream

_**Dream

* * *

**_

He was back.

He was home.

Disney Castle never looked any better.

And there, right on the main stairway, stood is queen, his beautiful, beloved queen.

"Minnie…" he whispered, breaking into a sprint. Minnie too ran towards him. The moment could not have been any more perfect. The crowd broke into cheers as the king and queen were reunited after years of solitude from each other.

As they embrace, Minnie whispered lovingly into his ear, "Wake up King Mickey!"

Mickey was startled by the sudden change in his beloved's voice. He looked at her and screamed. "D-Donald?" There in front of him was his queen with Donald's head.

"Wake up King Mickey!"

Mickey opened is eyes lazily. It was just a **dream**…

Though the last part was more of a nightmare.

_**

* * *

A review would be great! :D**_


	3. Wave

_**Wave

* * *

**_

_Back and forth…_

The sunset was beautiful in Destiny Islands. Perhaps the most beautiful in all the worlds. Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting on the beach, admiring the view. The waves glowed a beautiful orange. It was almost as if the entire ocean was on fire.

It was the most beautiful sunset the trio has ever seen…. And the last one they'd ever see together for a long time. The raft was ready and they were to set sail towards a different world the next day.

But unknown to them, there won't be a next day for them. The waves however, seem to know of the forthcoming disaster, as they rolled back and forth like there won't be a tomorrow for them.

Because there won't be.

Always rolling…

_Back and forth…_

_Back and forth…_

_**

* * *

To be truthful, I don't think this made any sense… At all… But you gotta love the sunset of Destiny Islands~ Review?**_


	4. Reflection

_**Reflection

* * *

**_

Mickey stared at the crystal waters of the fountain court in Radiant Garden. He could see himself— the big round ears adorning each side of his head, his black eyes looking back at him..

He was a mouse.

Donald was a duck and Goofy was an overgrown dog. Pete is too— an overgrown, over-eating, fat, obnoxious… You get he point. But Donald doesn't look like Daisy, Goofy does not look like Pete or Pluto and vice-versa.

So why, he thought as he stomped around the court, glaring at his **reflection**, did everyone say he looked just like Minnie?

_**

* * *

Well, they do look alike, don't they? ;D**_


	5. Pure

_**Pure

* * *

**_

Light within the deepest recesses of darkness.

That was what Kairi was to him.

The Seventh Princess of Hearts whose heart is devoid of darkness.

A heart of** pure** Light.

Even in the darkness, he could feel the warmth of her never ending light.

The Light which eventually brought him back from the darkness.

But even more, she was his Light, the light of his world, of his universe.

Kairi.

"Hey, Sora! Wake up!" Came her melodic voice.

Sora. His rival, his friend… The one who captured his light.

"Mnngh… Coming…" He replied lazily.

"Hey, Riku! No way! You're asleep too?" She looked at him incredulously. "And I thought Sora was the lazy bum!" She giggled.

Riku opened one eye lazily and sat up. "I'm up."

Kairi smiled at him, making his insides melt, before pulling Sora up and pecking his cheek, making Sora grin goofily. "Morning sleepy head."

Riku watched, forcing a smile as his heart shattered. "Come on, you lovebirds. It's inappropriate to make out in public."

Sora blushed. Kairi giggled. Riku turned and started walking.

She will always be his light.

But he will never be hers.

_**

* * *

Oops… Exceeded the 100-word limit by a hundred words~ :P wonder if that's legal… hope u enjoy! A review would be nice too…**_


	6. Alone

_**Alone

* * *

**_

_Falling…_

_Endlessly falling into the darkness…_

_Then there was a bright light…_

_Terra._

_His warm smile was all she needed._

_She reached out to him, but as soon as she did, he started to fade._

_The Light was fading, leaving her in the darkness again._

_Then she was __**alone**__._

"Terra!" Aqua screamed, eyes flitting open.

"Shhh, Aqua," came a familiar voice. "I'm here." A warm hand held hers.

"Oh, Terra.." She smiled, her eyes glistening with tears as Terra pulled her in a warm embrace.

"I'll always be here for you," he assured. "You'll never have to be alone."

* * *

_**Terra/Aqua! If you wanna see other pairings, just **__**review**__** or PM me:)**_


	7. Spread Your Wings

_**Spread Your Wings

* * *

**_

Roxas entered the white room slowly and silently, so as not to disturb while she was drawing. He was always fascinated by how she is able to sit there for hours or days even, just drawing. He never was good at art, but that doesn't mean he can't like it.

"Have a seat, Roxas." Namine said, smiling sweetly, not looking up from her drawing.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, please Roxas," Namine closed her sketch pad and put the pencil down, finally looking at him. "You're the only one who's ever visited me since the organization took me in."

"Was it that often?" Roxas smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"As often as you could, actually." Namine smiled. "Thanks Roxas."

"What for?"

"You make me feel like a special guest instead of a prisoner." Namine looked longingly out the window. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and the pages of Namine's sketchpad flew about the room. Roxas bent over and helped her pick the pages when he noticed that on one particular page was Namine with wings, flying over what looked like Twilight Town.

Roxas blushed at how beautiful she looked in the picture, thinking how beautiful she is in real life.

An angel.

"You know Namine." Roxas said, eyes still glued to the sketch. "If you want to fly, you should just **spread your wings**."

Namine looked at him quizzically. "You know that I'm technically a prisoner of the organization right?"

"Does it matter?" Roxas gazed into her beautiful sapphire orbs. "I'm here to protect you aren't I?"

Namine giggled and brushed her lips against Roxas' cheek, making him blush deeply and realize what he said.

"I.. Uh…" And for the first time in his life, Roxas swore he had a much goofier grin on his face than Sora ever had.

**

* * *

Okay… I exceeded by 200 words this time.. Its just so hard to me to make a hundred word drabble! Especially after NaNoWriMo …**


	8. Paint

_**Paint**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blue.

Imagine the softest, purest, clearest, smoothest, most peaceful shade of blue in all the worlds.

Can't imagine it?

Imagine Sora's… No, wait, even better, Roxas' eyes.

The most beautiful, majestic, enchanting, magnificent, stunning, elegant… Words can't describe the tone of Roxas' eyes.

Namine glared at her paint set and sighed frustratedly for what seems to be the millionth time that day.

Why was it so hard to find that one perfect shade?

Her **paint** supplies are already out and she'd have to spend another ton of munny just to buy another set.

_Oh, Roxas… Why did your eyes have to be so beautiful?_

_

* * *

_

_**I love blue eyes~ Don't you?**_


	9. Almost

_**Almost

* * *

**_

**Almost.**

Almost giving into darkness.

Almost losing his heart.

Almost losing his soul.

Almost giving up.

Almost wanting to quit.

Almost defeated.

Almost gone down the wrong path— one too many times.

Almost losing control.

Almost losing himself.

Almost losing his friends.

Almost losing _her_.

Almost, almost, almost… But not yet.

He promised to set things right.

He promised to smile again.

He promised to see _her_ again.

No, he won't give up. Not just yet. As long as he can still move, as long as he can still fight, he will fight.

Almost is not a reason to back down. It never was, it never will be.

* * *

_**So, in case you don't know who's POV this is, you suck. Nah, just kidding. It's Terra's. And the her… you guys decide;)**_


	10. Shine

_**Shine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seeing his friend down, Donald decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Uh… Hey Sora, Goofy ate a bug today."

Sora did not respond.

"Um.. And the bug was Jiminy."

"I know you're trying to cheer me up and everything Donald," Sora said expressionless. "But it won't work. Riku's swallowed by the darkness. I don't know about Kairi, but I have a feeling… I'm next. I'm… I'm scared."

Donald smiled warmly at his friend and sat next to him.

"Y' know Sora, to be a star, you must **shine** your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest."

"But… Donald…"

"No but's Sora. Goofy and I have your back, so don't you worry a thing!"

"It's not that Donald, I just…"

"You just?"

"I like being human…"

"?"

"I don't wanna be a star!"

"Wha— Sora you dimwit! It was a figure of speech!"

* * *

_**Sora! and all his adorable goofiness~ It's a MIRACLE he actually understood Donald without the subtitles ;D **_**_Btw, Donald's quote came from this site: thinkexist. com/quotes/_**


	11. Blood

_**Blood**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Here's your sea salt ice cream, Axel." Roxas handed his friend a light blue popsicle.

"You know, this guy Mark Overby once said, 'Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw **blood** in its defense.'" Axel took the popsicle and grinned knowingly at him.

"Who the heck's Mark Overby?"Roxas looked at his best friend in confusion. "What does that have to do with sea salt ice cream?"

"It has nothing to do with ice cream."

"So why are we talking about it?"

"You are so dense." Axel shrugged and continued munching his sea salt ice cream. "Shall I spell it for you? X-I-O-N"

"Hey guys!" Xion called. "Why is Axel spelling my name?"

"Dunno. He's nuts."

"Got proof?"

"Well technically, Axel, you're supposed to lick the ice cream, not munch it." Roxas grinned.

* * *

_**Munching ice cream makes my teeth ache… I can't really right angsty fics so.. Yeah… Next will be a Namine/Sora as requested by Christopher Scott: The Gentleman Thief**_


	12. Pieces

_**Pieces

* * *

**_

Namine opened her eyes and almost screamed in frustration. Every single fragment of Sora's memory that she had chained together for the past year have all fallen apart and all her hard work had been in vain.

Where had she gone wrong?

Namine clutched her blonde locks, wanting to pull them out while blinking away tears of frustration. All that pain of erasing herself from Sora's memory, all those tears and heartache… She would have to go through it all over again.

As she was wiping away her tears, a warm hand touched hers. She remained unresponsive, expecting it only to belong to Riku or DiZ.

"Hey, don't cry Namine." A gentle voice spoke.

Namine's eyes widened. _It- It couldn't be… _

"Namine…"

Finally giving in to the gentle voice, Namine slowly looked up, coming face to face with a familiar pair of blue eyes. "So- Sora?"

"Who else?"

"Why are you—? You're not supposed to—" Namine's eyes were wide as saucers

"But I am right?" Sora grinned. "Listen, stop messing with my memories already."

"I know.. I- I'm sorry Sora…" Namine started tearing up. "I- I'm trying to restoring them—"

"That's exactly what I want you to stop doing. Stop putting the **pieces** of my memory together." Sora looked at her intently. "I don't want to forget you Namine… I.. I love you."

"Sora…" Namine wiped her tears. "Me… Me too…"

Sora smiled and kissed her cheeks lightly.

* * *

_**As requested by Christopher Scott. Happy New Year guys~!**_


	13. Lucky

_**Lucky**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh wow! A bag of munny! Must be my **lucky** day today!" Hayner exclaimed to his best friend Pence as they walked down the crowded streets of Twilight Town.

"Hey, Hay!" Olette called, pecking Hayner's cheek, leaving the boy blushing.

"Whoa…" The boys said together.

"What did I say, huh?" Hayner grinned. "Lucky daaaa—!"

"I think you jinxed it…" Pence stared at his friend who is now lying in a ditch.

"Oh shut up and pull me up." Hayner rolled his eyes. "At least I still got this bag of munny."

"Thanks loser!" Seifer snatched the bag and ran away as quickly as he could.

"Hey!" Hayner yelled. "Well… Olette kissed me. That's still considered lucky right?"

Pence raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb over at a group of girls.

"Nice one Olette!" A couple of girls giggled.

"It was just a dare you know." Olette retorted, "Now fork over the cash~" She said with a smug smile.

Pence gave Hayner a long look. "You were saying?"

* * *

_**Slight one-sided Hayner/Olette~ Since "Lucky" was listed number 13, I decided to twist it up a bit.. Poor Hayner D:**_

_**Oh, and Happy Year of the Bunny! ;)**_


	14. Haunted

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

The trip to Halloween Town was by far the scariest trip he had ever taken in his life. The moment they had set foot on that frightening place, Donald knew something was wrong.

Terribly wrong… and all he wants is to go home…

"I swear Sora, this place is haunted!" Donald squeaked in fear as a ghost passed by him.

"Potted?" Goofy repeated.

"What? I can't understand you—" Sora looked at him, his face a pale shade in the moonlight, making him look ghastly and blood-curling.

Gulp.

Donald swore, he would never go back to that horrifying world.

_**

* * *

See? No one really does understand poor Donald :( Couldn't think of any other world so I chose Halloween Town simply because I love Sora's vampire form~**_


	15. Figure of Speech

_**Figure of Speech**_

* * *

One beautiful day in Destiny Islands…

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Donald exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Donald! You're a duck!" Sora laughed.

Donald looked at him and slapped his forehead. "Will you ever learn?"

"Learn what?"

"It's a **figure of speech**, Sora!"

". . ."

". . . "

"Isn't that too short to be a proper speech Donald?"

"I have a question, Sora…" Kairi raised her hand shyly. "How is it that you can understand duck talk?"

* * *

_**Poor Donald. :)) Christmas break's over:(( sad… so I might not be able to update a lot (or at all…) But I'll try my best to update weekly!**_


	16. Laugh

_**Laugh

* * *

**_

"Vanitas!" Xehanort called his apprentice. "The time has almost come to forge the X-blade! Prepare yourself."

"Yes, Master." A masked boy answered.

Several hours later…

"Master, I am ready." Vanitas said dully.

"Excellent." Xehanort smiled evilly as he opened a dark portal. "Before we leave, let me hear your evil **laugh**. It seems a bit off the last time."

"Mwahahahaha!" Vanitas laughed.

"Marvelous." Xehanort sneered. "Let us depart."

In few hours, the final battle between Ventus and Vanitas will be taking place. Vanitas could almost see the look on Ventus' face when he hears his magnificent evil laughter…

_**

* * *

Now this is a drabble! Exactly 100 words! yay:D Have you heard Van's creepy laughter in the japanese version yet? If not, go to youtube and watch it! You're missing a lot! ;D**_


	17. Fear

_**Fear

* * *

**_

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" A fat man dressed in red bellowed.

"Is-is that…?" Sora stammered.

"It's Santa Claus!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

That was the signal. Sora fainted.

"What's wrong with him?" Santa peered through his glasses.

"Oh don't mind him, Santa. That must be his claustrophobia kicking in." An strange yellow square said. "And welcome to Bikini Bottom by the way."

"But we're in wide open space!" Santa looked at the yellow square, then the unconscious Sora, looking genuinely confused. "There's certainly nothing to be claustrophobic about!"

"Didn't ya know Santa? Claustrophobic means the **fear** of Santa Claus!" said the yellow square proudly. "Although, of course, why anyone would fear you is beyond me."

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: (My first ever in this story) KH belongs to Square-Enix, Donald and Goofy belong to Disney, Santa belongs to the North Pole and Spongebob belongs to Bikini bottom( a world in Nickelodeon;D)**_

_**So, Sora and company were headed for Atlantis but ended up in Bikini Bottom…**_


	18. Tainted

_**Tainted

* * *

**_

Riku looked back at the island one last time. He couldn't stand being with her yet, he couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. Although that someone did deserve her far more that he ever will, it still hurts…

He loved her. And she loved him. But they both knew they cannot be, no matter how much they wanted to. So he did what was best for them, for her.

"Good-bye, Kairi… I will always love you."

Someone like him, whose heart has been **tainted** by darkness can never be with someone like her, whose heart is full of the purest light.

**

* * *

I always seem to make Riku/Kairi pairings angst stories… Sorry Riku!**


	19. Angel

_**Angel

* * *

**_

Zack smiled as he looked at the crowd. There she is. On the highest seat, sun shining down on her face. She looked like like an angel… She is an angel.

_Aerith Gainsborough._

_His beautiful__** angel.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Zack/Aerith :)**_


	20. Power

_**WARNING! **__**Some**__** BBS spoilers!

* * *

**_

_**Power

* * *

**_

Three Keyblade Masters met one bright sunny day in the Land of Departure to compare their level of **power**, to discuss who is the greatest:

"I am the most powerful!" Eraqus shouted. "It is I who married the beautiful Princess Iraquis of the Land of Arrival, I who trained three students in the way of the Light. I brought up three Keyblade Masters! Three destined to save the world, therefore I am the greatest!"

"No, Eraqus, I am the most powerful!" Xehanort yelled. "I was the one who successfully separated the light from darkness in Ventus' heart. I, who is able to control darkness and not fear it, created Vanitas! I took over your student, Terra's body, I who sent Aqua into the Realm of Darkness and I who is responsible for Ventus' comatose state. So much for your student's eh, Eraqus? There is no doubt that I am the greatest!"

"You are both wrong. I am the most powerful." Yen Sid said calmly. "For who else but I can read the movement of the stars? When your students were in trouble, Eraqus, it was from me that they sought for answers. It was my apprentice, Mickey who assisted your students to defeat Vanitas and the Unversed. I whose student is King of a world. I who can walk between light and death. I am the greatest!"

"No!" Eraqus shrieked. "I am the greatest! I trained three keybladers! THREE!"

"Oh shut up, Eraqus!" Xehanort bellowed. "I am the greatest! I control the darkness!"

"NO! I am the greatest!" Yen Sid shouted. "My apprentice is King!"

"No! I AM!" Eraqus yelled. "Princess Iraquis married ME!"

"Who the hell cares?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"Dude… You are so desperate." Yen Sid commented with a disgusted look on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**

* * *

Sorry it's a bit.. long… :P**_

_**So… (If it's not obvious), there is no Princess Iraquis in the entire KH Universe. Nor is there a Land of Arrival. I just made those up:D But of course, you already knew that…**_

_**Technically, Xehanort didn't send Aqua into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua chose to save Terra and ended up there. (But in this story, Xehanort thinks he sent Aqua there.)**_

_**I got this idea from our school's Herodotus Society Tableau wherein Caesar, Anthony and Octavius fought over who is the greatest. In this case, it was Yen Sid, Eraqus and Xehanort.**_


End file.
